


Bad Romance

by Charlie_is_Not_Cat



Series: Of Shadows, Dreams, and Multiverses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Hero AU, OC is a Villain, Original Character(s), Vilains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_is_Not_Cat/pseuds/Charlie_is_Not_Cat
Summary: Before Chara freed the monsters, a war was being waged. The powers of Good and Evil clashed in a long-lasting battle that seemed unending. However, with the addition of Monster kind, the ranks of Heroes have overpowered the ranks of villains. The smart ones have hidden themselves, waiting to turn the tides once again.{This is sort of a preview as the first Chapter is pretty short and I'm waiting for the reaction. Please tell me if this sounds like an interesting premise.}





	Bad Romance

I sit before my computers in the dark, casting blue light over my face, as I watch various news channels go over the same topic. It was everywhere. The same. DAMNED. Topic. They all show the same picture too. The world’s most well-known heroes, welcoming and shaking the hands of monsters. Bringing all that power into their ranks.

I bite my lip, feeling the blood run a thin trail down my chin. Any plans I had created, I would be unable to implement them now. It wouldn’t matter if the majority of monster kind didn’t accept a rank among Heroes. Rumor had it, their information network rivaled even my own. Any move we, as villains, make would put us in jeopardy.

My phone chose that moment to ring. I have no family or close friends to speak of, so I know that it must either be work or “work”. Flipping my phone open, I hold it to my ear and keep my tone neutral, as if I hadn’t been cursing every heroes existence.

“Hello?”

“I need information.” Ah, so it was “work”.

“Surely, you don’t intend on doing a job now,” I say, my voice going cold. “No one in their right mind would implement their plot now. It’s too risky.”

“Shut up, I didn’t ask you. Just give me what I need so I can get what I need.”

I scowl. This one was a repeat failure, never taking full advantage of my services and always getting caught. It was a miracle how often he escaped. However, I have a feeling if I indulge him this time, he’ll drag me out as well. I hate having to terminate clients.

I give a long sigh.

“Tonight at the barge. One a.m. sharp. There’ll be a crew taking out the trash. The leader’s name is Thug. He’ll tell you the rest.” 

I hang up, placing the phone in a nearby ashtray, and push a button. A small, iron dome surrounds the ashtray, followed a quick flash of light. The dome recedes back into the table as nothing but a thin pool of plastic and circuitry remain. 

Reaching into a drawer beside me, I pull out a similar phone, one with a new number. Finding a name on speed dial, I select it and wait for the call to go through.

“Hello, Mr. Thug. You and I haven’t met, but you know of me. You may call me Veil. And I require your services in terminating a former client."


End file.
